


I Found You, Angel

by jujubiest



Series: SPN One-Shots [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujubiest/pseuds/jujubiest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the moment he disappeared, Dean has been looking for him...and now he's here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Found You, Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing inspired by an utterly fantastic piece of fanart done by smallworld-inc on tumblr. Possibly a bit spoiler-y for 8x02.

[ ](http://smallworld-inc.tumblr.com/image/33381477083)

He's trying to hold onto some kind of composure, but it's gone in the next second because  _I found you._  He's been looking every second since he landed in this godforsaken place, and now Castiel is right  _here,_  solid and warm in Dean's arms. Dean feels his weapon slipping from his fingers as he clutches the angel to him, afraid if he gives him any room, Castiel will fly away.  _If you fly, I'm flying with you,_  Dean thinks fiercely, and he thinks Castiel must hear that, because a throaty chuckle vibrates against his neck.

"Dean…" Castiel says, voice soft and full of something like fear and something like awe, and Dean can't puzzle the two out right now, how they're different, because nothing has ever amazed and terrified him in equal measure the way Castiel is able to do.

"Dean." He says again, and this time it sounds like finality. The angel slumps against him with a sigh, and Dean just holds on tighter, pressing his forehead to Castiel's and looking down at him through rain-soaked eyelashes and the blur of tears he doesn't even try to wipe away.

"Shhh," he says soothingly, even though  _he's_  the one who's crying. He isn't sure if he's trying to reassure himself or his angel as he runs a hand up and down Cas's back, pressing a soft kiss to his lips that's awkward, because even through the tears Dean can't stop smiling. "It's okay Cas. I'm here. I've got you. I found you."

_I found you, angel. I'm not losing you again._


End file.
